


Exotic

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, exotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: They love each other - it's simple.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Exotic

“If the people here call me exotic one more time I’ll -”

“Whatever you want to do, I’ll pass it,” Zuko rubs his fingers against his eyes and then falls down into the bed next to her. “They’re all ridiculous and it comes . . . negatively.”

“I love you,” Katara says to him, placing her head against his chest. “The only exotic thing here is my love for you.”

“How does that even work?” he chuckles. “Like, out of nowhere?”

“I mean, all exotic really means is foriegn - which is what I guess we are. Unprecedented. But I love you anyway, you ass.”

“I love you too,” he twists and turns her into him. 


End file.
